To what another may represent
by kn4sakura
Summary: What if the tamers or their Digimon never were and there was nothing to stop the ever increasing digimon crossing over to the real world. What would happen if most only wanted to live in relative piece with the humans. What would happen if one fell into the life of another and changed a unsuspecting family for life...


I do not own bleach nor Digimon they belong to their respected creaters. This story has been on my mind for the last couple of months so I decided to give it a try. This also will give my mind a break from the other story Into ones unknown. I'm also going to say that this story is going to be my own story not some followed plot line. (Though I still love the tweaked plot line) I just wanted a original (twisted) story of my own.

Action….

O O O

Here I am. No one can see me but I can feel them, but I'd rather choose not to. Although I have to admit I'm afraid of what might happen if I'm caught in this moment, or maybe I already am.

"Get back here…."

"Don't let that thing escape to the other side…"

They yell, they scream and cause a lot of mischief themselves, yet they only see me as the thing in there own souls. It saddens me that they live with this ferocity at heart.

"Kill him, kill the monster."

I do not wish to return to the world I come from, but can only look to a possible beginning of another. For their sakes at least…..

The world continues to flash by my eyes as the sun dips, only to rise once more in this never ending cycle it must follow. Not one much different from my own and one that is only destined to repeat itself time and time again.

The screams are getting closer now as my eyes can only blink in sadness at this empty shell that I seem to be. Why must things be this way? I don't understand how it comes to this… Not my fault… I swear it's not…

But yet again my thoughts lay only the emptiness of sound, never to be heard but from my own blue lined ears. Though I could wonder if maybe it's not so bad… No one to tell you how to live your life… No one to yell at you of what they have done wrong… No one to care…

My heart still clutches to this fact as I run along the war torn ground. But then again was it my heart to have to begin with? I don't know any more.

A falling tree behind me has me turning my head in great fear of what always lurkes behind, a constant reminder of what I face if I stop.

A second later something hits my arm as I clench my eyes from the pain, a small gasp leaves my muzzle . Yet I continue to run. I can't stop now… I just cant. The smell of burnt flesh reaches my nose as if on cue, yet another round strikes my back sending me hurtling through the tree as a small explosion follows.

Get up… Get up!... Get up!...

My mind continues to chant as I struggle to my feet… Blood now slowly trickles down my back like a freshly unfreezing treat, my muzzle follows suit as my fangs taint red, blood droplets drip from my muzzle yet to continue to my dread.

I have to keep moving or it will be my end though. Somewhere in the back of my mind I fear it may already be to late. Whoever you are please just leave me in my misery… What have I done to deserve such a thing?

More yells much closer this time… There the only thing my pleas seem to follow at a whim. I stand only to stumble to my four paws as I try desperatly to continue, but there never seems to be a way I could ever hope to escape these voices.

"There it is!"

No not that! Anything but that! They come in teams with long objects at their sides, something I'd rather not be bothered with anytime in this world after.

"Why?"

It's all I can muster as my vision grows weary. One of their hits must of struck a nerve in my back. I can't feel anything down below my belly. Was this all just for my torment or their own twisted glee?

Maybe a little of both if the looks of their features had anything to tell… I thought they, at one time, were the good guys at one time or another but like anything that could happen, I could easily be wrong.

My fur covered face is as anything but dry as tears and dried blood continue to flow out my eyes. My fur is no longer the bright yellow hue it has been and the blood stains turn to random streaks, only to add to my formality and humility. The light blue marks that run down my ear tips and end at my tail were pale in comparison.

I feel one roll me on to my back as I can only cringe in pain but the endless wonders of why surround my mind at this time. The man only smirks and laughs at my pain.

"Not too tough now are you, flebag…"

Coughing out a few small specks of blood I can only let out a small wimper before biting him with my fanged teeth, taking him by surprise. He yells, he curses and he throws a little fit just because he got covered in a little bit of spit.

A man comes up behind me and kicks me in my back, sending up and over the rag tag group and into nearby area. I can't see anything but the world spins round and round, I feel as thow I could throw up if I had anything left inside.

It takes only a few seconds but the world begins to change, as to what I could have only guessed but the world began to shift, the shouting begins to fade. All that remains is the pain that slowly begins to fade…

O O O

Possibly a start to a smaller series that I would like to try on the side…

Tell me what you think. I know this is short for me but I want to try something different.


End file.
